DisneyStuck
by KyoyaKun
Summary: 5 CH story. John decides a vacation would be nice, and suggests Disney World... What is wrong with that? EVERYTHING for Karkat. Not only is he forced to tag along with his annoying friends, but also he will have to put up with his feelings when things start to get a little hotter than the summer sun. Johnkat, EriSol, minor Dave/John, minor Solkat, mostly Karkat x John.
1. Chapter 1

**So got a bit better at writing, and had this to publish. Hm.. I like the next chapter better, more action.**

** *****But do read the note towards the end of the story!**

_**WARNINGS/DISCLAIMER: Dont own anything but the plot, and Karkat has a dirty mouth at times WILL BE RATED M for later chapters maybe.**__.Its going to be kind of graphic._

Summary:

John decides a vacation would be nice, and suggests Disney World... What is wrong with that? EVERYTHING for Karkat. Not only is he forced to tag along with his annoying friends, but also he will have to put up with his feelings when things start to get a little hotter than the summer sun.

* * *

Chapter One- Sanity

Karkat was sitting on the couch stuffing his mouth with some food John forced him to eat. He had to admit it tasted good for wriggler consumables. What was it, Piz-ah? He shrugged it off and stuffed another slice into his mouth staring at the rolling credits of a movie. He quickly looked at the door he boarded up. He scowled as he remembered what happened early this morning.

~Flash back~

"MAKE THURE FIISH FUCK IITH NOT TOUCHIING MY THTUFF!" Sollux was running around his hive gathering suitcases, resisting the urge to throw them at a certain seaweller. "Wwhatever Sol,wwhy the fuck wwould I touch your rub-" Eridan was cut off by a flying bag to the face. "SHUT THE FUCK UP NOOKSNIFFER." Karkat had it with his "friends". He had enough of them a few times a week, but now John and his bright ideas, made it worse suggesting everyone needed a break and since it was summer; it was the perfect time to take one.

So now he was going to be tormented even more than he was before. He looked back at the text John sent him and sighed.

_EB: Hey! We are going on vacation! Tell the others, it will be fun! Everyone is going to tag along. Be sure to pack up._

_Love, John_

_P.S- No homo._

Karkat groaned as he threw the phone while falling back onto the floor. The last part pissed him off the most.

~End of flash back~

* * *

"Yo motherfucking best friend.." Karkat jumped as he heard a voice near the window, or in the window to be exact. Gamzee sat on the edge smiling with a bag over his shoulder. He had a habit of climbing through windows a lot, Karkat needed to remind himself to lock them this time around. Last time he woke up to Gamzee staring at him, apparently he watched Karkat sleep.

"THE FUCK. DON'T DO THAT." Karkat sat back up throwing the rest of the pizza at his morial's face. Gamzee honked and licked it off. "You ready to go brother? Everyone is down stairs. And I should warn you if you don't-"

"Then what? Egbert is going to fry my think pan with nonsense? No wait, he is going to coo over that stupid wriggler he loves so much, and then complain that he isn't "homosexual"? OH NO WAIT IS HE-"

Karkat was interrupted when a slam sounded against his door, knocking it off its hinges. "Sorry for being late, I had to find the iron, and guess where that was!" Karkat death glared Vriska as she casually walked in uninvited. "THE FIRE!" She laughed manically as she threw her bag down and sat on top of Karkat. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU SAD SOCIAL DRAMATIC TRAINWRECK." He growled as he pushed against her back. "Oh Karkaaaaaaat...I would, but you're sitting on the bed. You're taking all the room." She shoved the poor troll onto the floor having Gamzee pull him up to his feet.

"IT'S MY FUCKING BED AND YOUR METALIC EXPERIMENTAL ASS HAS TO GET OFF." She giggled as she jumped up and started to walk out. "It's boring anyways; it lacks "Sexy"... And be downstairs in few, the human said we are to leave for some airport."

Karkat threw his pillow trying to aim at her, but missed. He heard her laugh down the hall, making his anger flare even more.

~Line Break~

"SHUT THE SHELL UP ERIDAN, OR I WILL INPALE YOU WITH MY TRIDENT." Feferi pushed Eridan away from her again. "I wwould like that, as long as it's you that's doing it baby." He lunged forward with kissy faces. "GO GLUB YOURSELF." She smacked Eridan with one of the laying bags on the floor; it turning out to be Gamzee's bag, for Eridan was soon soaked with slime and Faygo. Eridan gaged as he attempted to shake it off. "Whath wrong fiish diick? Thought you liiked beiing wet?" Sollux smirked as he poked fun on how he wasn't much of a seaweller.

Karkat lingered on the staircase watching another fight unfold. He watched as Gamzee rushed over, cradling his bag with Eridan slap fighting Sollux. "Fucking dumbass." Karkat glanced around one last time to find everyone else either not there yet, or in some other room. He couldn't blame them, not even a minute and his think pan hurt. He sat up and went back upstairs to look for the prankster.

~In John's room~

"And my daughter needs plenty of love and attention. Okay Dirk?" Dave sat on the bed while watching his bro and John talk about parenting. Dirk nodded and petted the lizard softly. "He might be stupid, but he's not dumb." Dave turned to look at his brother still petting the thing. "Oh don't worry Dave, Lil Cal will help me." Out of nowhere he pulled out the puppet, causing Dave to flip his shit.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME DAMN IT!" Dirk threw it at his brother only to get it thrown back. "He loves you Dave!" Dirk's eyes held a gleam in them behind the shades. "WHY ?! HOW CAN ANYONE LOVE THAT..THAT DEMON."

John couldn't help but giggle as he watched the scene unfold. "You hurt his feelings; now give him a kiss, Dave. Here, I can help." Dirk started to chase his bro around the room, with Dave ending on top of the ceiling fan.

Karkat let out a grunt, signaling he was present in the room. John stopped giggling and turned around with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Karkat! You ready to have some fun in the sun?" Karkat bit back an insult and looked off. "Whatever fuckass.." John's smile faded a bit as he stared at Karkat. "What?" Karkat stared back knitting his brows slightly. The prankster shook his head and grabbed Karkat's hand. "You need help with packing? Let's go, we are leaving soon!"

* * *

~At the airport, boarding on the plane~

After Eridan's countless flirting with the flight attendants, they made it on the plane. Gamzee sat in the first row followed by Tavros and Nepeta. The second contained Eridan, Sollux, Feferi, and Terezi with Vriska. The last one seated Dave, Rose, John, and Karkat in that exact order.

Poor Karkat hated planes; he nervously glanced around before take-off. He watched as people buckled up and put their bags in the spaces for storage. "Hey bro, are you okay? You look paler than usual." Rose jabbed Dave in the sides and proceeded to talk for him. "What he means is, do you have a fear of heights? If so, John would you be kind enough to settle him down?" Karkat was too shaken up to say anything; he just only looked at Rose in a pleading matter.

_'Not the fuckass, he's the reason I'm on this thing.'_ Karkat cursed as John turned to face him. He smiled his buck tooth smile and patted Karkat's leg. "It's going to be fine; we will be back on the ground soon." Karkat started to gather his voice. "Easier said than done fuckass."

The announcement blared throughout the speakers as they readied for take-off. "Please put on your seat belts and stay in your seats. We are now taking off." Shortly the plane started and lifted off the ground. Karkat gripped the chair he was in, nearly ripping out the fluff.

John placed his hand on Karkat's in a friendly manner. "It's okay Karkat. Relax" The plane made a whooshing sound as it finally rose into the air. Karkat quickly grabbed John's hand, squeezing it tight. John noticed this and squeezed back. He couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach; he pushed the feeling away thinking it was just because of all what was happening.

After Karkat calmed down, he looked down at his hand intertwined with the other boy's. He blushed has he pushed the hand away. "Don't need your pity Egbert." John laughed but that ended as he saw the blush creeping on the other's face. "You okay Karkat? Your face is red, are you coming down with a fever?" He reached to put his hand on the troll's face. Said troll went on a spazz attack until John back away. "DON'T FUCKING FONDLE ME EGBERT!" John raised his hands in defense. "Karkat I told you I'm not homosexual!" Karkat growled as he lunged across the seat to attack.

Meanwhile, a certain kitten loving troll was glancing behind her. She purred slightly as she scribbled down pictures on pieces of paper. She giggled when an attendant had to break them up. She noted Karkat's face was still red, and John had a few scratches from claws on his chin.

_'Karkitty, do you flush for the human?'_ She silently thought to herself and sighed going back to her work.

* * *

**So how was it?, the next chapter is going to put Karkat in some trouble and more fun things are going to happen. Reviews get the story going faster!**

**IMPORTANT: The story will be updated in the next 5 days from when this is posted; or as the weekend. But more reviews may speed things up since the story ready to go in the docs.**

**Preview of Ch. 2 – Disney Disaster:**

"FUCK OFF EGBERT." He forcefully slammed the human against the wall. He hated this place and wanted to go home. The walking earth animal suits scared the shit out of him. Not only that, he was forced to wear ears with a fucking bow that made his mood worsen.

He was taken by surprise when John lunged towards Karkat in a fail attempt to settle him down. "Karkat! Stop this!" The troll froze when hands brushed the base of his horns._ 'Fuck…'_ Karkat's thoughts raced as his pulse quickened. They both sat there silently, as heat rushed to Karkat's face and pooled downward.

He had to get out of there fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and favs/alerts! This part of the story fills in the relationship that John and Karkat share for now. The next chapter opens up a wider view of what's going on with the introduction of other pairings.**

***Be sure to read note at the end.**

**Warnings/Declaimer: Don't own anything but the plot, and Karkat's mouth and thoughts tend to get dirty.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Tormenting **

The plane landed and they soon had start looking for a hotel to spend their vacationing. Karkat was the first to run out of the airport.

"OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY AHHHH!" He smashed his bag into anyone who didn't move fast enough. The others soon followed out of the departing gate. "Where is that stupid troll?" Dave slung his bag over his shoulder as he got jabbed in the side again. "The fuck Rose?! Why do you keep doing that!" Rose ignored Dave and proceeded to talk over him. "Judging by the way he rushed out, he probably has ran away from this area. Preferably outside." Rose looked over the group to make sure no one else was missing. When no one was, they started to walk to the outside of the building.

ectoBiologist began pestering carcinoGeneticist.

EB: Karkat are you okay? Where did you go?

EB: You don't need to run off like that! Karkat!

CG: OH IM JUST FINE, MATTER OF FACT IM NOT FLIPING THE FUCK OUT AT ALL. THANKS FOR ASKING YOU UNGRATEFUL SHIT.

EB: So you're not okay then... Look I'm sorry Karkat.

CG:OH MY GOG EGBERT JUST SAID HE WAS SORRY. OH NO NO EGBERT YOUR APOLOGIZING IS NOT NEEDED, IT'S NOT LIKE I PRACTIALY CLAWED

MY THINK PAN OUT. FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU SO HARD YOUR ANCESTERS WILL FEEL IT.

EB: Karkat, you know I don't go that way.

CG: SHUT UP. YOU'RE MAKING MY EARDOCKS BLEED WITH YOUR CONSTANT BULLSHIT.

CG: BY THE WAY IM OUTSIDE FUCKASS.

carcinoGeneticist ceased pestering ectoBiologist.

John closed his phone shut as he sighed to himself. "He's outside you guys, let's hurry." John quickly sped up his pace leaving the others behind.

~Outside with Karkat~

Karkat threw his phone on the concrete. He attracted attention even more by doing so, which he hated. Some people asked him if he was dressed up for an anime con. He mostly told them to fuck off, but gave them an answer just so they would leave him alone. His gaze fell on the glass doors as they opened to reveal… a worried John?

Karkat shook his head and told himself the fuckass wouldn't care for something like him. He then glared up when he started to talk. "Karkat! There you are!" he kneeled down to sit beside his friend. "Everyone was worried sick about you!" Karkat huffed and looked away. _'Everyone but you... Gogdamnit why am I acting like some nooksniffer!'_ He thought, as he glanced anywhere but beside him.

Karkat had flushed for the boy for some time, but forced it into hate when the other didn't return said feelings. He tried to form a hate relationship, but John couldn't fill that quadrant due to his lack of hate.

John touched Karkat's shoulder and waking him from his daze. "We got to get going, the others are probably looking for us." Karkat pushed the hand away and stood up. "Shut your word hole and follow me. I'm still the leader, even if you made this stupid trip." His tone wasn't as aggressive as it was, and it didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

The hotel was classy from what the lobby gave off. The front desk was what you were greeted by when you walked in the glassy wooden doors. Statues of marble were against the wall in various places, with a grand stair case towards the back center of the room. The desk was made of marble also, but a warm grey. Karkat gaged at the fancy things. Rose checked them in and reserved some extras rooms.

There were five rooms in all from what their budget paid for. Feferi, Rose and Nepeta got a room to share first. Eridan and Sollux were the second to a shared room, much to Sollux's displeasure. Gamzee shared with Tavros, more like volunteered. Vriska and Terezi shared the fourth room, leaving Dave, John, and Karkat with the last one.

Karkat banged his head on the nearest wall when he heard the last of the sharing. This was going to be interesting...

~Line Break~

Karkat slammed the doors open to their room and threw his bag on the nearest bed. Dave strode in and did the same with his. John was too excited to notice and flew around examining every little object the hotel had placed in their rooms. "Uh bro you're going to hit your-" John hit his head on the chandelier. "Told you about the ceiling bro."

"Funny Dave…" He dusted himself off and made his way to the pale blue bed near the balcony. Karkat looked over the room; it was not as fancy as the lobby. The walls were a soft cream color, the beds where grey, red, and blue; pastel like. A large plasma TV hung on the wall near the door with stacked up video games. He had to admit, the human knew what he was doing. It was kind of nice, but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

His phone buzzed and he reached over the end table to pick it up.

twinArmageddons began pestering carcinoGeneticist.

TA: KK, you there?

TA: KK.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT CAPTOR.

TA: Eridan i2 driiviing me ii2ane

CG: WHAT A SURPRISE AND HOW IS THAT INVOLVING ME.

TA: iis there any way ii can 2tay wiith you KK?

CG: TRADE PLACES WITH STRIDER. HES ANNOYING THE FUCK OUT OF ME AND HE HASN'T EVEN SAID ANYTHING YET.

TA: 2ucks two bee you

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU.

TA: No thank2, ii have two decliine that offer.

CG: GO PAIL WITH FISH BREATH.

TA: You go paiil that human.

carcinoGeneticist ceased pestering twinArmageddons.

"FUCK YOU!" Karkat threw the phone against the wall with a loud thud.

Karkat jumped when the phone buzzed again; picking it up he saw it was Gamzee this time.

TC: Yo MoThEr FuCkInG bEsT fRiEnD :0)

GC: WHAT IS IT.

TC: WaNt To HaNg?

Karkat looked back at Strider and John playing video games.

GC: SURE, THE FUCKASS AND THE DOUCHE ARE BORING.

TC: HoNk :0)

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Karkat hid behind Gamzee as he stared at the walking bark beast known as "Pluto". He glared at the dog as it waved to him. He hated things that were bigger than him. It pissed him off enough that pretty much everyone was taller, except Nepeta and a certain color loving troll. "Go hug it Karkitty!" Nepeta tagged along with them, he couldn't say no to her kitten like eyes she made. He blamed himself for lacking strength, but he made sure no one knew about that.

"FUCK THIS SHIT IM LEAVING. STRIDER MIGHT DRIVE ME UP THE HIVE'S WALLS BUT-" He was shoved into Pluto before he could finish. "Aw you look cute Karkat!" That damn laugh followed behind that voice. He hoped to gog that wasn't who he thought it was- a snort, yep that was the fuckass.

Pluto hugged Karkat, making the troll jump and squeal. To make matters worse, John placed Minnie Mouse ears on his head, with a fucking bow. Nepeta started taking pictures while Gamzee admired the ears being "wicked awesome". All that Karkat could do was stand there and face it.

_'That fuckass is going to pay…'_ the thought repeated throughout that dreaded hour of picture taking.

~Line Break~

"FUCK OFF EGBERT." He forcefully slammed the human against the wall. Why did he have to share a room with HIM? He tended to ask himself that when they first had arrived at the hotel. He wanted his damn phone back, but he had to get tackled for no reason. Was he hiding something? Karkat pushed that thought aside for AFTER he got his phone back AND kicked human ass. He started lashing out, scaring John. He tried to claw his face, but was pushed back by a gust of wind.

Karkat forgot he had his powers. It was now John's turn to pin the troll down. Hoe the hell did this happened again? Oh right... because of the moron.

~FlashBack~

_Karkat threw his phone and other various items, when he arrived back at his hotel room. "FUCKING FUCK!" He lost his phone again._

_He started to dig through the bags knowing at least it landed somewhere from the soft thump he heard. Karkat dumped Dave's bag, finding nothing important, but a simple magazine about smuppets._

_Karkat shivered as he didn't want to know about that. If he was anything like his brother, he loved those soft butts. "Fucking disgusting..." He threw that aside and started to rummage through John's._

_"KARKAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Karkat jumped at the random outburst. He looked at John and back at the bag. What was he staring at? His face had a slight trace of fear and… was that a blush? "What the fuck Egbert. I'm looking for my phone, it fell somewhere and it might have landed in y-"_

_The troll was tackled to the floor, dropping the contents of the bag as he fell. _

_The next thing he knew, the human was on top of him._

~End of flash back~

Karkat was taken for surprise when he felt John's hands on his head. He froze in place as John was too close to his horns. He looked up and as John's facial expression changed. "You're calm... Is it because I patted you?" His hands unconsciously brushed the base of the horns. Karkat mewled and fell back against the wall. Heat started to rise to his face and started to pool downward.

He had to get out of there fast. Karkat was helpless, his mind was hazy and thinking was being a problem at the moment. All he could do was make small noises; he would make sure Egbert paid for this.

He gathered the rest of his strength and kicked him off.

His eyes were half lidded as he started panting, a bright flush of cherry red painted his face._ 'Fuck im screwed…'_ He cursed as he tried to stand up, but falling face first into the lush flooring. "Karkat? Are you okay? "John reached his hand out to touch the troll's face, it was warm. Karkat growled and sat up grabbing John's face, Karkat's face dipped forward; hot breath against John's lips. They were merely an inch apart. Karkat's eyes were filled with anger and... lust? Karkat started to press himself against the other unknowingly.

"Fuck Egbert.. I'm going to kill you for this." John felt his face getting hot and pushed Karkat rather hard into the wall. That seemed to knock him back to normal, but the feeling still lingered there.

John quickly stood up, running out the door.

* * *

"I don't think that is a problem Sollux...Try to tell Eridan how you feel about it, and maybe in a matter that he would understand… besides being aggressive."

Sollux "hmpfed" as he leaned back against the beanbag chair. The room was a rich pastel cream, with flowers decorating the tables in the room. The beds were a sunset ranging from yellow, to pale dusty purple. Laptops were on the beds as there were no desks in the room, besides the table Nepeta used to draw on. "Eridan iith a priick…" Rose was about to interject when the door slammed open, showing a flushed John.

Said boy ran to the nearest bed and screamed into a pillow.

Rose looked worried as the others simply look dumb founded. She slowly walked over, careful not to distress him further. "What is the matter? Is something wrong?" Rose rubbed his back as she spoke.

Sollux thought he knew what it was, so he sneaked out of the room to go find Karkat.

~Back with Karkat~

He was banging his head against one of the walls of his shared room. Dave was on the bed watching him, counting how many times he did it before he would pass out-He had nothing better to do. "FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT DAMN FUCK." The thoughts wouldn't stop, nor would he until they went away- or at least toned down a bit. He hated the fact that a mere human like the fuckass would be able to seduce him. He lost the control of his body, and half his mind.

"Ten.. Eleven… No... Where was I? Damn bro, lost track." Dave dodged a flying pillow before starting where he left off.

There was a rather hasty knock at the door, making Karkat hold his head in pain. "FUCKING… WHY?!" He rolled on the floor, baring his fangs.

"KK, where iis KK?!" Sollux stepped inside, only to step on Karkat. "Oh hii KK. ii need to talk to you."

* * *

**Alright that was quite a long one, but it might get longer from here. The next chapter will contain**** SOL/KAR****. I will note the parts if you wish to skip it, but it does follow along with the story. Thats how John gets his jealousy :P. ****The next update will be probably around two days!**** The chapter is up and ready to go.**

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"GET ME OFF THIS FUCKING RIDE GOGDAMNIT!" They were on a ride that sung rather too cheery songs, while gliding them across the water. Karkat couldn't stand the song as it repeated most of its lines again and again. He was about to jump off and swim to the nearest exit. "Its a small world!" Gamzee had his hands in the hair waving them like the idiot he was, while John sang along with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and favs guys!**

**READ FIRST: For someone who thinks there is going to be quite abit DaveJohn there isnt. He is used to get Karkat jealous. :P Also they are able to walk around being trolls because people think its costumes; was hinted in the previous chapter when Karkat was asked by random people.**

**Also to another who wonders about updates, ALWAYS UPDATE STORIES DONT WORRY.**

**Warning: Sexual themes, and language.**

**Chapter 3- Platonically**

* * *

"ERIDAN MOVE IIM TIIRED OF YOUR THIIT!" Sollux started shaking the seaweller off his leg with no avail. "But Sol, wwhy are you hanging out wwith Kar?!" Eridan tightened his grip as Sollux tempted to kick him in his head. "Therithouly Eridan... GET OFF." The seaweller flew to into the wall with a yelp holding his head as he slid down.

Karkat stared at Sollux then back at Eridan. Red and blue energy crackled throughout the air before it died down. "What the FUCK, was THAT?" Sollux leaned down to scoop Eridan before looking up. "Uh... Me kiickiing Eridan's thtupiid ath." He watched as Sollux walk off then slowly turn back around. "Are you comiing KK?"

Karkat nodded and ran after Sollux's retreating form.

~Line Break~

Sollux set Eridan's sleeping self on the room adjacent from the room him and Karkat were in. He closed the door silently and sat down next to the other troll.

"KK what happened?" Karkat looked at him like he was stupid. "What do you mean what the fuck happened? You fucking slammed that-"

"Before Eridan, and he iithiin't iimportant riight now. John came iinto Rose's room as we were haviing a 'therapy thethiion' over Eridan.. Ii mean the human runniing iinto the room-"

"That fuckass doesn't fucking matter, he ran out of the room after we.." Karkat bit his lower lip and looked away. "Fuck off Captor." Those images came back again, and at the wrong time too. "Dave said he found you on the floor making weird noises, and he said you and that human fought." Karkat glared at Sollux, he really wanted to beat Dave's face in for telling him. He also wanted to beat him for not even stopping his 'bestfriend' from touching his horns in the first place.

"THAT DUMASS KNEW WE WERE FIGHTING THE WHOLE TIME?! OH NOT ONLY THAT BUT WHEN EGBERT TOUCHED MY-"Shit, he screwed himself over just now. Sollux raised an eye brow and pushed his glasses up. "Touched your horns KK?"

_'FUCK.'_

"So thatth why you made thothe thounsth.."

_'FUCK. FUCK.'_

"KK are you…"

_'GOGDAMNIT FUCK IT.'_

Sollux slowly leaned in causing Karkat to fall off the chair he was sitting in. Heat started to travel up his face again.

He looked up to meet Sollux's gaze, it held pity and worry. "KK.. You pity the human? And you're holding out aren't you."

**(A/N: SolKar scene, skip if you'd like.)**

"Ii don't even have to touch you iif you need it that badly.." Karkat opened his mouth to say something but nothing spilled out. Why did Sollux think he would pity someone like Egbert of all people, that idea would have made him laugh if it weren't true? It's the entire stupid fuckasses fault for this trip and how he is about to get pailed by his friend.

"Sollux what are you-" Karkat managed to choke out as the psionic touch ghosted against his horns. His mind screamed to run while his body ached for more. "This is sick… its fucking DEPRAVED… FUCK.." Karkat arched his back so far back he was surprised his spine didn't hurt. All he could do was grip his claws in the carpet mewling helplessly.

"Thut up KK, you're going to wake up the thupiid prick." Karkat got louder in hopes he would stop before he lost himself, only to be silenced with a rough kiss. Sollux used one hand to pin Karkat down while the psionic touch tickled the area around his bulge. Karkat jolted and bit the other on the lips, yellow blood dripping down his now bruised ones.

Sollux took it as a tease and tightened his grip while climbing onto Karkat. His hands roamed Karkat's body earning a moan ever so often.

He lost it; all he could think about was it being John on him instead. "Hnngh.. E-egbert…" Karkat gasped when sharp teeth sunk into his neck drawing his red blood. The blood stung against his wound while mixing with Sollux's own yellow that still dripped.

The psionic touched vanished all at once, Karkat sat up slowly to look at a quivering Sollux.

**(A/N: End of SolKar scene.)**

"Thiit… thorry KK…its jutht.. WHY that human.." Karkat stared at his friend finding nothing to say. "Why KK? What does he have that any of us don't!" Sollux was cut off by a slam of a fist in his ribs. "Shut up… I'm sick of people trying to tell me I pity some fuckass that makes me want to claw my think pan out whenever he blabbers about bullshit. He makes my eardocks bleed with his constant whining. Yet I still fucking put up with him!" Karkat stopped his ranting to realize what he just said.

He realized no matter what the idiotic human did, he would still be there. He looked back at Sollux and helped him up. "Thanks for trying to help… in your sick twisted way, but I realized my 'feelings'.." Karkat started to walk to the door but turned back and smiled a real smile.

"Fucking don't tell anyone.." Sollux smiled back and nodded.

What they didn't know, was a certain seaweller was lurking in his bedroom frame the whole time. "Wwait till I tell Dave about this…no one messes wwith my quadrants!" He stormed back into his room, cape whipping in the air.

* * *

John walked the halls after his 'talk' with Rose.. She had told him some rather good advice from what he understood out of the rather big words she used. He looked up and noticed Karkat heading in the same direction as him. He looked like he was in a hurry. But called his name anyways. "Karkat! Hey wait up!" He ran down the halls until the finally caught up to the troll.

Karkat turned around rather sheepishly but quickly faded. "The fuck you want Egbert, I don't have time for your ass." In truth, he was just looking for the human himself.

"Uh… I was thinking we should all hang out and go on a ride?" Karkat stared while the other looked away nervously. "Sorry.. I thought it would be kind of fun to be with y-" "Fine fuckass.. What time?" John glanced up with his smile. "In a half hour! Thanks Karkat!" He gave the troll a hug and ran off to the hotel room.

Karkat stood there fighting back a blush, mumbling to himself. "Fuckass."

~Meanwhile~

caligulasAquarium began pestering turntechGodhead

CA: DAVVE!

CA: ANSWWER IT'S IMPORTANT.

TG: What bro

CA: Wwhat wwould you do if Sol and Kar were trying to pail each other?

TG: Why would I want to know that?

CA: Kar flushes for your human friend and wwas wwith Sol.

TG: ….

TG: Bro.. stop joking. He says he's not into him.

CA: Davve wwould you like proof?

TG: Throw it at me bro.

TG: ….. Fuck..

CA: Straight out of Kar's journal.

TG: Thanks bro…but why does this concern me?

CA: I knoww you flush for your friend, if Kar come into the picture, your friendship is ruined. You knoww Kar, he wwould take control of your

relationship.

TG: … Alright, what do I have to do? Better yet meet at your room.

turntechGodhead ended the conversation.

* * *

Karkat was being dragged by an overly excited John to ride after ride. Gamzee, Tavros, Terezi and Dave tagged along. Karkat was told the others wanted to go on other rides, he was happy either way that he wasn't alone with the human.

"Where the fuck are we going?!" Karkat looked around as they came to a stop.

"A water ride! It's kind of hot out here, so why not just take a water ride in a cool cave?" Karkat seemed no harm in that, it was kind of hot. Gamzee stood on the back of Tavros's wheel chair looking over the crowd. "Woah motherfucker, it's a long line brother." He hopped back down and went back to talking to Tavros.

Karkat growled as he got impatient. It was hot and.. What the fuck was Dave doing?

Dave shoved his hands into his pockets and walked over to John.

"Sup?" He leaned against his friends back, pushing up his shades. "Hey Dave! You okay?" He nodded and ruffled up John's hair. "It's all good, why?" John shrugged and smiled.

Karkat started to seethe with jealously. He didn't know why and refused to find out this time. "Karkles~ what's wrong? I smell...jealously? So unlike you~." He turned around just to be licked in face. "Fucking… Terezi! And it's not jealously; your fucking tongue licks pretty much everything how the fuck would you know!" He shivered at that last part; he didn't want to know what she licked.

"The line is moving!" John raced to the front as the others followed.

~Line Break~

"FUCKING GET ME OFF THIS RIDE GOGDAMNIT!" The ride was stuck and he was about to jump into the water and swim to the nearest exit.

Gamzee held his hands in the air singing to the rather cheery songs that played over and over again. "It's a small world!" John made it worse by singing along.

"Fuck me…" Karkat banged his head on the side of the boat.

"Bro don't break it with your empty head." Fucking Dave..Karkat glared and flipped him off.

Dave sat in front of him beside John, followed by Gamzee and Tavros leaving him behind them all with Terezi. He kind of wanted to be near John, not that he would voice that out. He was about to anyways when he saw Dave's arm around him. "The fucking… FUCK?!" Tavros jumped and looked back at Karkat. "Uh.. Karkat?What's wrong?" When he didn't get an answer he looked at what he was glaring at.

Dave slid his arm down John's back, but what happened after that seemed to relax Karkat.

John took Dave's arm and put it back to his side. "Dave.. What are you doing?" He didn't say a word as he looked at his friend through his

shades. Instead he leaned in, closing the gap between them. "What are you talking about bro?" John blinked and stuttered. "Uh you're too .. uhm… Dave back off a bit."

That did it, Karkat was about to flip his shit.

"YOU NOOKSNIFFERS HOLD THE FUCK UP!" everyone turned around even some people on other boats. Some covered their children's ears and glared at their direction. Karkat flipped them off and went back to his rant. "What is it bro? Jealous?" The fuck did he just say.. Karkat's eye twitched as he held himself back from tackling the boy into the water and beating him.

"Jealous of what you shit?" He bared his fangs, grinding his sharp teeth into his lips. He felt a trickle of blood, but ignored it. Terezi picked up the scent and spoke up. "Guys save it for when we get out of here." She swung her stick knocking Karkat into Dave.

"DUDE. Get off me!" Karkat hissed as he landed and was punched in the side. Fuck this, Strider is going to pay.

Karkat swung his foot into Dave's side, tumbling him over. Gamzee held Tavros; to be sure he didn't fall. Terezi sat there listening to what was going on, while John tried to break them apart. "You guys stop it! You're going to fall!" Karkat took another hit, but this time was in the face as he fell to the edge.

He quickly grabbed Dave and knocked them both into the water.

Dave and Karkat wrestled in the shallow water, dunking each other while throwing back insults.

"FUCK OFF!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING IN LOVE WITH MY FRIEND? HES NOT LIKE THAT BRO!" Karkat stopped and looked at John, his mouth was slightly agape and stared right at Karkat._ 'Fuck..'_

Gamzee broke the silence.

"The rides are moving again! Get back in bestfriend." Sure thing the rides started back up and they made their way out of the dreaded cave.

* * *

~Back at the room with Karkat and John~

"Karkat…" Karkat was putting on a new shirt as he turned around. "What do you want Egbert?" John shook himself from staring and looked in another direction. "Why did you… Do you flush for me?"

Karkat froze, and turned away.

"Karkat...?" He walked a bit closer, putting his hand on the troll's shoulder.

"Fuck off Egbert.. not in the mood.." He was about to shove the hand away when he was turned around. "I don't care if your the leader, I'm not taking any orders from you."

Karkat bit his lip and did what he didn't want to do.

He kissed him.

* * *

**Phew, this was a bit hurried, but good. ****The update is going to be in 5 days again!**** Thanks and R&R!**

**Also if Karkat would to pail with John, who would be on top? Hm..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! this is rather short, but is about EriSol in this update.**

**RESULTS: Karkat/John is what seems to be the top. But keep voting! It may change!**

**Be sure to read the note at the end of the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Contagious **

Vriska laughed as she fell over her bed. "OH MY GOG KARKAAAAAT!"

"Fuck you Vriska! Your fucking metical ass can't comprehend such tragic events. And I'm serious; this is why I don't tell you anything!" Karkat slammed his head against the wall again. He shouldn't have told her, he knew she would laugh it up.

"Karkaaaaat, your such an idiot. Why would you even do that, some leader you are~." She dodged another pillow that was sent her way.

He was not in the mood.

~Previously~

_Karkat did what he thought he of all trolls wouldn't do._

_He kissed him._

_Karkat smashed his lips against John's in need, while eager hands roamed his torso. He was shocked that John kissed back. He had to mentally slap himself to assure this wasn't another one of his dreams._

_Karkat's mind registered it was in fact real, when he was pushed against the wall. John broke the kiss, looking with hazy eyes. _

_That moment, baby blue met bloody red._

_"Karkat.. I.." The said troll cut him off with another kiss, but more forceful. Karkat bit into the soft pink lips, drawing blood. He lapped at the blood as it slowly trickled down._

_"Karkat!" John shoved him away, his fingertips rushing to his lips. "Fuck.. sorry… Egbert.. I.." Karkat didn't finish his sentence as he sat up to his feet, running out of the room._

_John sat there watching as Karkat ran down the hall. Bleeding mouth forgotten, he put his hand over his chest. It hurt._

~Back to present~

Karkat was about to storm off when Vriska caught his arm. "Karkat." She was serious; her face held no twisted emotions like it usually did. "You seriously flush for that human admit it!" Karkat shoved her arms away and crossed his own.

"The fuck makes you think I would have red feelings for that bulge shaping-"

"I never said RED FEELINGS, Karkat~"

Fuck.

She draped her arms lazily around his shoulders, whispering in his ear. "Your flushed~ I don't need to mess with your head on this one! The iron is blazing hot!" His face grew red as he shoved her away for the hundredth time.

"Fuck you!"

"You should save that for your matesprit!" She cackled as she ran out of the room avoiding flying objects.

* * *

Eridan sulked against the wall mumbling.

He checked his phone and sighed. "Wwhatever.. Like I need anyone to make me happy." Who was he kidding, he was desperate.

Eridan scrolled through his phone, his fingers brushing over his old rival's name. "I guess he wwill do for noww..."

caligulasAquarium started pestering twinArmageddons.

CA: SOL~

CA: Are you there?

CA: SOL ANSWWER ME YOU FUCKIN' LANDWWELLER!

TA: WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT?!

TA: CANT II HAVE TWO 2ECOND2 WIITHOUT SOMEONE YELLIING BULL2HIIT?

CA: You don't have to yell ya knoww….

CA: And do you.. wwanna hang out or somethin'..like go see a movvie or go on a ride..

TA: Let me cut you off there.. fiir2t off, iim not goiing to be alone wiith you iin the dark for hour2. You bulge 2uckiing priick.

TA: But the other thiing 2ound2 okay.

TA: 2o what tiime, and what riide?

Eridan slapped himself as he reread the text.

CA: You serious Sol? You wwould go somewwhere wwith-

TA: Ye2 diipshiit. But there ii2 one thiing you 2should know about.

CA: Tell me later Sol! I havve to get ready, see you soon!

TA: ERIIDAN!

caligulasAquarium ceased pestering TwinArmageddons.

Sollux cursed as he slammed his phone shut. "That athole doethen't liithten, oh well he wiill fiind out later." He stood up to leave when a vice called out behind him.

"Sollux! Wait for me!" Her black hair flowed behind her as she ran. She pushed up her goggles and smiled. "Where are we going?"

~Line Break~

Eridan leaned against one of the marble walls in the lobby. He was looking forward to his "date" with Sollux as he called it. He recently thought over and over about having a black quadrant again, but he didn't hate Sollux.. He must l-..

His thoughts were cut off when a rather loud protest jerked him to alert.

"-That glubbing shellfish bastard! Why do we have to go with him?!" That voice made him cringe and the depths of his heart ache. Eridan dared to glance over, but then wished he hadn't. Feferi was holding Sollux's hand while throwing the other in the air as she ranted on. Sollux on the other hand tuned her out and chewed on his bottom lip in annoyance.

Eridan turned on his heel to leave, when that bittersweet voice called out to him. "Eriidan!"

The said troll turned around smiling bitterly. Sollux took notice releasing Feferi's hand. "Thup fiith-Ii mean Eridan.." Eridan "Nyeh" and looked in another direction, a purple blush slowly creeping up his face. That double fanged smile always got him that way, no matter the situation. Just as Sollux was doing now.

"Tho what riide?"

~At the mirror halls~

"This wwas a fuckin' mirror wwasn't it?" Eridan rubbed his face as he slammed into another mirror. He hated these things, he only agreed because Sollux wanted to.

"Haha your so thupiid, you don't know what iis a-" Sollux slammed into a mirror falling into Eridan. "FUCK!" He fell on his face breaking his bi-colored glasses. "Sol are you okay? Wwhat happened." Eridan lifted him up and grabbed the chipped glasses. "Ii don't need your help athole.." He lifted himself up as he pushed Eridan away.

"Sol I think you need to sit dowwn."SLAM. Another mirror was hit. Sollux growled and hissed as he touched his burning face. "Fuck.. Eridan..You lead the way." Eridan carefully grabbed the other's hand and lead them through the maze. "Sol are you okay?" Sollux rubbed his face again then glanced up.

"Yeah, why the fuck you -" Eridan dropped their hands and turned around.

"Sol…" Eridan bit his lip as his eyes met Sollux's bi-colored ones. Sollux let out a breath he didn't know he held. "Eridan, what the fuck are you doiing? We need to get out of here thiith is driiviing me iithane." Eridan opened his mouth to say something when Feferi's voice rang out.

"Sollux?! Where are you! Glub! Stupid things!" Sollux sighed as he got to his feet again, just to be pulled down.

"Sol, listen to me.. Forget about Fef." Sollux's brows knitted together for the moment. "Eridan thhe needth our help."

"She wwants your help! And that's a no!"

"Eriidan!"

"SOL SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Sollux stared at the sudden outburst. "Eridan.." A scarf wrapped around his shoulders as a hand covered his mouth. "Shh.." Eridan pulled them down on the floor as Feferi's figure passed by. Eridan let go when she left. He tried to get up, but his lower half was kneed rather uncomfortably. Sollux winced as his leg made contact with Eridan.

"Sol.. fuckin' seriously your leg? Are you tryin' to turn me on?" Sollux growled as he pushed the seaweller off. "Fuck no! Why would anyone do that-" Eridan slammed his mouth over Sollux's to shut him up.

Sollux blinked, his thoughts raced as his eyes glazed over. His thoughts screamed and his whole being ached for that long desire that he didn't know he had.

He shocked himself even more when he kissed back hungrily. All what he had thought about the seaweller left his mind, as new ones filled. Thoughts of not hate but love. Eridan broke the kiss, leaving a panting Sollux. "Sol.. hate to cut this short, but wwe got to get out of here." He smiled tenderly as Eridan spoke.

They both got up hand in hand and walked out of the mirror halls.

* * *

Eridan let go of Sollux's hand as they reached the exit, a warm breeze met his skin making him tingle. He felt at ease, but the lack of warmth of the Sollux's hand left him cold. Feferi later joined them, a bit mad at the fact they left her. Eridan tried to hold back a grin as Sollux sighed.

This was the happiest he ever has been, and to have thought, he had once hated his lover. Eridan shook that off as he walked with them back to the hotel.

His hands brushed Sollux's as they walked; the said troll smiled and held Eridan's gently.

* * *

**Sheesh, that was a lot to type... the next update is going to be in 5 days! Be prepared for some JohnKat, it is rather long, but might or might not be shorted to keep the rating.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: SEXUAL THEME AND CURSING. Do read note at the end.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"YOU'RE FUCKING.. THERE IS NO INSULT FOR YOU STRIDER. HOW THE FUCK CAN ONE THINK GAMZEE'S HAIR IS SOME HUMAN-SICKLY- PINK TEETH ROTTING FLUFF?!" Karkat flipped the chair over as he stood up. Apparently Dave mistook Gamzee as cotton candy and stook his hair in the machine, coloring it pink.

Gamzee wasn't too happy.

Speaking of said troll, he was grumbling while holding a grip on his pants. His claws dug into his flesh ever so often, indigo blood dripping down the pant leg. "Your fucking mouth is overriding your face again, troll. Honestly, no wonder they revoked your leader-"

"FUCK YOU STRIDER! FUCK YOU SO HARD ON THE WALL YOU CALL A HIVE!" Karkat lunged forward tackling Dave out of his chair, for the second time. Rose sighed as she wrote something on her clip board.

~ A few minutes later~

"Karkat, how does that make you feel?" She said after they had calmed down.

"I don't feel anything towards this, this is fucking bullshit! I don't need therapy! You're not even a therapist! FUCK THIS SHIT!" Karkat growled as he watched her write something down again. "Go on.. But does that make you feel?"

"I WILL PISS ON YOUR CLIP BOARD!" Karkat bared his fangs, kicking his chair. Dave on the other hand smirked and adjusted his shades. "He needs professional help, Rose."

3...

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

2...

"I said... You need professional help, maybe even anger mana-"

1...

"FUUUUUCK!"

Karkat tackled Dave to the floor, throwing punches wildly. Gamzee's honks were heard in the background.

* * *

"Karkat!" John looked up from his computer when the door opened. Karkat's face was bruised on the side, minor but his nose was worse. His nose was covered in blood and soaking through the cloth he had under it.

"Fuck it Egbert.." Karkat threw down the cloth and stormed into the bathroom. John typed a quick message, before chasing after him.

"The door is locked fuckass!" Karkat yelled as he splashed water on his bloody nose. It stopped bleeding, but the pain throbbed throughout. He thought Strider was a weak ass prick, boy was he wrong.

John slammed his fists on the door." KARKAT! I need in there! If you don't let me in.. I... I will die!"

Karkat turned to face what he assumed John's face against the door. He sucked in a breath to yell. "GET AWAY EGBERT! THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHITTING LIES!"

He pressed his ear to the door to hear the human groan. "I'm getting weak Karkat...I see the light…"

"NO YOU'RE NOT EGBERT, YOUR FUCKING DELUSIONAL! FUCK OFF!"

"Dying ever so slowly.. Karkat..!"

"FUCKASS SHUT THE EVER LOVING FUCK UP!" Karkat banged his fist on the door, hearing a low thud behind it. Karkat paused to listen for any sounds or annoying snorts.

Panic.

He fumbled to unlock the door and stepped out to find John on the floor.

"EGBERT?! THIS ISNT FUNNY!" He shook the human while fighting back unknown tears. He stopped after there was no answer. "Fuck..a-ass.."

He hid his face in his hands, and looked up slowly when he heard stifle laughter.

"Oh man Karkat.. You should have seen your face! That was.." Karkat's eye twitched. "John…" the said boy looked up wiping a tear of joy. "You really want to die huh…?"

Shit, things just got bad.

* * *

"Good mornin'sleepy head'~ I made wwafles!" Eridan adored a rather frilly purple apron with 'Kiss the sexy seaweller' on the front while holding a spatula.

"Thut the fuck up.. theeply.." Sollux tossed a pillow at Eridan's direction. He pulled the covers over his head while groaning.

"I made them wwith banana berry lovve!" Sollux's head popped up from the covers. "Diid you thay banana berry waffleth?" Eridan nodded and squealed when the other troll slowly sat up from bed. "Oh Sol! I kneww you wwould lovve my cookin'!"

"Eridan Ii haven't even tathted it ..I athume its eatable becauthe you haven't blown the plathe up yet." Sollux got dressed after Eridan rather too happily, skipped into the kitchen singing. Either he was nuts or this vacation is changing him.. He went with his first thought. Although he did look good in that apron- "What the fuck.." He shook his head cursing the hipster for that.

As he reached the kitchen he heard some laughter and one familiar honk as well.

"Honk honk way-way- way!" Gamzee was dancing to PonPonPon with Tavros in his wheelchair. Sollux looked around to see Terezi alongside

Vriska hip bumping to the music. "What the hell iith goiing on?"

"They are out of their fucking mind that's what! And oh so nice for you to join the fun." Karkat held a ice pack to his face while scowling at the loud music.

"KK what happened to you?" Sollux sat down beside him on the loveseat. The other's scowl deepened, causing him to wince. "Don't fucking ask..- well lets just say the wind shoved me into a wall." Karkat lost his temper again is from what Sollux got out of that, resulting in a certain human freaking out.

"Yo mother fucking bestfriend.. try to dance with us." Karkat threw his icepack. "DON'T TRY THAT SHIT WITH ME AGAIN!" He folded his arms over his chest. "Karkles~ Why don't you dance with us?" Sollux found this a bit amusing and decided to help out Terezi this time. "Yeah KK, aren't you the leader? A leader doethn't back down from a challenge."

"Fuck you guys, I don't have to take orders from you nook sniffers! IM THE LEADER and I say FUCK THIS IM LEAVING!" He turned to leave when Vriska stopped him.

"Karkaaaaat~ Are you that spineless? You're acting as if you have no bulge, even John has one and he doesn't act like this. He might as well be the new leader~"

That hit hard.

"FUUCK NO! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT UNIVERSES THAT FUCKASS WOULD CORRUPT?! HE CANT EVEN GET HIS THINK PANS OUT OF THE GUTTER LONG ENOUGH- IN FACT DOES HE EVEN HAVE ONE?! FUCK HIM AND YOU FOR SAYING SUCH BULLSHIT!" Karkat ended his tantrum with slamming a pillow down and stomping on it. "Fuck you I'm playing this game, and I shall prove to you I am better than him!"

Sollux highfived Vriska. "That actually worked.." She gave off her sharp smile in agreement.

"MOVE THE FUCK OVER." Karkat stood beside Gamzee in front of the TV. PonPonPon began playing again. Karkat seemed to get the hang of it, but dreading ti when it was his turn to lead.

"HEADPHONE KAKETE.. FUCK FUCK SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Sollux busted out laughing and choked on his waffles. Eridan pat his

back and smiled tenderly. "You havin' fun there?" He looked up at the seaweller and smiled. "Yeah.." The moment was ruined when his phone buzzed.

Groaning he answered the text.

grimAuxiliatrix began pestering twinArmageddons.

GA: Sollux Are You There?

GA: This Is Urgent.

TA: What ii2 iit Kanaya?

GA: I Am Coming Over There In About An Hour..John Has Informed Me Of A Ball Dance That Is Going On Later Tonight. I Have Karkat's Dress

Ready.

TA: WOAH HOLD UP- KK iin a dre22? 2eriiou2ly?

GA: Is That Hard To Believe? But Yes John Did Request Karkat To Wear Dress. Do I Want To Know The Details?, Do Tell.

TA: ii 2eriiou2ly don't know the detaiil2, nor do ii want two know.

TA: What color ii2 iit? Doe2 Eriidan have one?

GA: I Will Show You The Dress, But That Is Where You Come In. You Would Have To Hold Karkat Down So I Can Get His Measurements

Properly.

TA: Oh 2hiit.. KK diidn't agree to thii2 diid he? But okay.

GA: Thank you Sollux, I Will Arrive Shortly There.

TA: No problem. Bye.

twinArmageddons ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix

Sollux closed his phone sighing, this was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

"FUCK YOU!" Karkat jumped onto the fan hissing. He didn't want to wear any dress, and if the dress was PINK then that was a definite 'fuck you'. John giggled causing Karkat to advert his gaze to him instead.

"YOU! FUCKASS YOU SET THIS UP!" He flailed his arms wildly losing his balance. "FUCK!" John opened his arms, catching the troll.

Karkat looked up; a red blush crept to his face. "Let me go.." He tried to hold a glare, but failed miserably. John giggled again poking his nose. "Aw Karkat you look so cute like that."

What the …

Karkat's eyes widened, and so did John's as he realized he had said that out loud. Kanaya cleared her throat. "This is lovely and all, but we are low on time before the ball starts. Karkat stand still this time please." After pushing John away he stood still, not because of that order which he would ignore, but because of what John said. A faint fluttering started in the pit of his stomach, it made him strangley happy.

"Alright, so you would be just average." Kanaya's voice took Karkat out of his thoughts. Good thing to, they were starting to get a little flushed. "Alright John your next for your suit. It's already made, just try it on." The said boy grinned and took the clothing to the nearest bathroom.

~With John~

The suit looked amazing. It was white with blue here and there. The cuffs were a light blue along with the band around his midsection that was hidden under the buttoned up jacket. He adjusted the blue bow and smiled at himself in the mirror.

"Karkat would love this! Wait.. what am I saying.. Im not homosexual!" He let his thoughts wonder on if he was and mainly Karkat in that velvet like dress Kanaya showed him earlier. John was jolted form his thoughts when a loud banging sounded against the door.

"I NEED IN THERE, OPEN UP!" He hurriedly jumped in the shower, pulling the curtains to cover himself. He didn't want Karkat to see his outfit too soon.

"Come in! Ow!" A soap bottle fell on his head making the troll on the other side of the door laugh as he opened it. "About t- Why are you in the.."

"Oh this? Haha, no reason! Just felt like sitting in here, it's nice and uhm.. why are y-you in here?" He cursed himself for stuttering. He peeked out to find Karkat dressed in what he daydreamed about.

Karkat was wearing a pink velvet like dress white lace around the midsection and cuffs. His scowling face made him look even cuter to John.

"Good, stay in there.. I don't want you seeing me in this.. thing." John couldn't help but take another peek.

He found himself even more confused as he looked. Karkat lifted up the dress to show his legs and thighs. "Fuck you can see under this thing if I fell. How does your race where this...You can't even fight in this! It slows you the fuck down!"

John's face turned a light pink as he started at Karkat. 'Maybe.. Im a little.. homosexual..'

"EGBERT ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Karkat shoved the shower curtains away causing John to jump and squeal. "Karkat! I told you.." His words drifted off as he got a full view of the whole dress. It was amazing up close. He had to admit, it matched his skin tone. John wasn't the only one blushing, Karkat's own face had dusted red across his cheeks.

Karkat decided to break the silence. "Uh.. Egbert what are you looking at.." This made the other stutter again and trip over his feet onto Karkat.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE KANAYA JUST MADE THIS AND YOU ALMOST RUNINED IT! AND GET THE FUCK OFF ME MR-IM-NOT-HOMOSEXUAL!" John quickly sat up, but regretting doing so. Sometime during his peeking, he had a slight problem that went unnoticed by himself until now.

Karkat seemed to notice as well.

"The fuck.. are you.." Karkat looked up to meet his eyes with John's. "Uh.. s-sorry … I.." He was cut off by a hand over his mouth. "Shut up already..I felt the same once.." Karkat looked away biting his lower lip.

"Ahaha really Karkat?"

"Shut up!" He bit down harder drawing blood. "Shit.."

John leaned closer, sliding a finger over Karkat's lip. "Karkat your bleeding.." "Oh that's so thoughtful of you to notice fuckass! Congrats on fucking figuring that shit out, do you want a fucking award or something?!"

"Karkat.."

"WHAT."

John closed the distance, connecting their lips. The kiss tasted of bittersweet, blood and strawberries.

Moans filled the bathroom and echoed off the walls. John's hands slipped under the dress causing the troll under him to make noises. Taking this as a sign to continue, John started rocking himself against Karkat. He got a gasp and took that chance to slide his tongue into Karkat's mouth. John thought he was going to be pushed off when the troll forcefully shoved his tongue against his.

He smiled in the kiss and deepened it.

Karkat whined when they broke for air. Panting, Karkat pulled John closer and harder against his lap.

"Fuck Egbert.. I gotta… just.." John panting as well, lifted Karkat's chin in question. "Karkat.. What would you do if I was.. a little.. homosexual?"

"Fucking lies, you are fuckass.."

Karkat leaned in for another kiss when there was a light tapping at the door.

"You guys are alright in there? Do you need assistance?"

Karkat shoved John off and tried to gain his composer. "Kanaya y- we are fine! The Fu- John fell and screwed shit up!"

"Alright then, come back out here so I can make the finishing adjustments." Karkat nodded even though she couldn't see it behind the closed door. He dusted himself off and started towards it, but looked back to John still on the floor.

"Later." He gave a toothy grin and ran out the door.

* * *

The Disney World held a grand ball at the grand castle.

The ballroom was decorated with streamers, and other party favors. Marble pillars were covered in glittering ropes wrapping around, while the ceiling hung polished chandlers. The floor was dusted with 'fairy dust' making the white marble shine with the matching walls.

Eridan was the first to run up the steps and open the doors.

"Wwow, this is amazing! So elegant and royal! Don't you think Fef!" Eridan adored a purple suit with a dark blue bow tie and a shirt that was hidden slightly under his jacket. The cuffs were a silky white. To finish it off, he was a white flower pinned to his jacket.

"Seriously Eridan.. We aren't royalties anymore!" Feferi followed in with the rest. She wore a bright pink and grey dress of silk. Golden chains hung around her midsection and bracelets on her wrists. The dress had a thin scarf like jacket draped over her shoulders, being it was

strapless.

"Wwhatever.. now wwhere is my darlin'?" He scanned the room as the others made their separate ways. He spotted Sollux with a suit similar to his own but yellow and black, with no bow tie. "OH DARLIN'!"

Sollux turned around ready to cuss someone out, but noticed who it was and sighed.

"Eridan you got to thtop doiing that." He adjusted his glasses and looked away. "You look better wwithout them ya knoww." Sollux huffed.

"What maketh you thay that."

"This." Eridan took off the bi colored glasses and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Not in public!" He pushed Eridan away, his blood rushing to his face in embarrassment. "Later, in my room." Eridan smirked before getting a punch to his side. "Oww.. wweh.." Sollux smiled before kissing him. "Therves you riight."

~With Gamzee and Karkat~

Gamzee had a messy suit on. During his time of arrival and presently, he had dug into the food they had. His once black suit, had faygo and frosting on it. Tavros giggled as he watched Gamzee dig in.

"This is fucking stupid… I feel helpless.." karkat tugged at the dress again. He kicked off the heels when he sat down. "Yo motherfucking bestfriend..are you and John like.. matesprits- HONK." Gamzee rubbed the side of his face as he was struck with a faygo bottle.

"FUCKING NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Karkat fought to keep the blush down and bared his teeth in protest.

"Oh the iron is HOT tonight!"

Fucking great…

Vriska swung her hips to the music and draped her arms around Karkat. "Karkaaaat.. don't you look so.. Adorable tonight!" Her black shiny dress sparkled in the light, the spider webs as well.

"The fuck do you want now…don't you have Terezi to mess with?"

Vriska gave a pout as she played with Karkat's dress. "I would, but she is messing around with that ego kid. Everyone has someone, even Eridan!" Speaking of couples... where was John?

"Where is your… human at?" She looked around and smirked. "Is the grumpy princess alone?"

"No! Why the ever loving fuck.." Karkat spotted Nepeta at eh corner of his eye. "Matter of fact, I'm with Nepeta.." He stood up and went over to a daydreaming neko.

Vriska scowled, but was soon replaced with a smirk. "Alright Karkat… you want to play, then let's play!" She stalked off in search for a certain human boy. She took out her phone and dialed the letters carefully.

aracnidsGrip began pestering turntechGodhead

AG: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave~

AG: I need a favor from you. ::::)

TG: what is it

AG: Where is John at? Karkat is looking for him.

TG: why the fuck should I care for that troll

TG: no offense to you or Terezi

AG: Well~ He and Karkat are really close.

TG: woah let me stop you there. HIM and KARKAT?

AG: Did I stutter?

TG: im on it.. meet me at the entrance.

turntechGodhead ceased pestering aracnidsGrip

* * *

"Dave I don't understand, why are we out here?" John nervously looked around.

Dave shoved his hands into his suit and took off his shades. His red eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "May I have this dance?" he kneeled down to take John's hand in his own. "Uh… okay.. but as friends, okay?" Dave smiled and pulled him close.

~With Karkat~

Karkat had it, he was about to leave and go back to his room when he heard a faint laugh. He followed the sound and came up to a balcony.

He hid behind a pillar and watched with both anger and a broken heart.

He watched as Dave wrapped his arms around john's torso. He watched as john's buck tooth smile was given to Dave when it should have been given to himself. No matter how much he self-ached and his mind screamed at him to run away, he couldn't.

He started to step back, but tripped over his heels.

John and Dave broke away and started at Karkat who looked like he was about to cry and yell at the same time. Karkat couldn't hold the tears back any longer, so he ran as fast as he could. He didn't care where, just as long as he wasn't there.

"KARKAT!" John reached a hand out to no use. Karkat was already gone.

"That sucks.." He turned around to face Dave, a pleased look was hinted. "You.. knew he was there.. your supposed to be my friend!"

"I am your friend! Always been before THAT came along!"

"KARKAT ISNT A 'THAT'. AND HE IS MORE OF A FRIEND RIGHT NOW THEN YOU EVER WILL BE."

Dave's expression turned.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE TO YOU? ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH HIM? BECAUSE LAST TIME WE CHECKED YOUR NOT HOMOSEXUAL!" John stood there silent.

"I… I am homosexual.. If feeling the pain and love for someone like Karkat is so strong.. then I am Dave." John turned on his heel and ran towards the hotel. Hopefully meeting Karkat there.

* * *

Karkat slammed the door open and threw himself on the bed. He hated everyone, he hated this trip, fuck he hated hate.

His tears stained the pillows and sheets, but he didn't give a damn. All that was going on through his head at the moment was that scene. Dave and John. He screamed as he threw a pillow knocking over a picture frame. He slowly picked it up and brushed some broken glass out of the way.

"Fuck you..and your love.." He set the picture down and curled up in a ball.

~With John~

He realized his feelings all along; he was in love with Karkat.

John ran towards his room and fumbled with the keys. He opened the door to find the room pitch black.

He flipped on the switch and heard a faint moan.

"Fuck… turn off the lights!" Karkat threw a pillow and moaned again. John walked over to Karkat's bed, but not before locking the door.

"Karkat.."

"FUCK OFF!" Karkat slammed a pillow into his face. "Karkat listen to me!"

"FUCK YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL BULGE SUCKING-" John forced the covers out from Karkat, surprising him. "Karkat.. Im sorry… Dave tricked me.. I don't flush for him if that's what you think.. I only flush for… you.." Karkat looked taken aback, but quickly recovered.

"Prove it." Karkat slammed John down into the bed. John blinked before turning their positions.

Karkat moves against John slowly. John slips his hands under Karkat's dress and slowly pulls it off running his hands over the troll's bare hips, running his thumbs over his pelvic bones. Karkat groans and hisses as John touches a sensitive spot.

"John.." Karkat saying between pants. "I want you to pail me."

"Yes?" John looks up, his eyes a bit hazy. He blinks and looks up at Karkat. " Wait what?"

"I want you to pail me..stop fucking around.. and.. Do it.. this is your way of proving it." Karkat gives John a push causing him to moan. He wraps his arms around John's neck and pants into his shoulder as he grinds their hips together. Karkat touches John's hip as fingers trail towards the zipper of his pants.

"Pants.." Karkat ruts against John urging him on. John quickly takes them off along with his jacket and shirt. Karkat and John both laid there in their boxers.

John slowly pushes his fingers against Karkat's nook, earning a sharp intake of air from the troll, followed by a lustful moan. Karkat looked up when the fingers retreated, letting out a whimper with a low growl of irritation.

Karkat pushes John on the bed, placing his hands on either side of his head. Missing the contact, he slowly shifts his hips to rub the length of his bulge against John. Karkat shudders, hooking his claw into the waistband of John's pants. He fumbles to rid the damned thing, only to have hands over his own.

John takes off his boxers and tosses them to the floor. He then proceeds to take off Karkat's, the troll seems to want it off when he lifts his hips to the air.

The thin tentacle slides out of Karkat's bone bulge and curls around John's wrist. Karkat whimpers as heat pools downwards. Red genetic fluid runs down John's arm, the sight of it makes John's unnoticed problem worsen. Karkat climbs back onto John's lap. With their members so close, Karkat's tentacle reaches out to curve against John's. Karkat pulls his bulge away from John, hearing a groan from said boy.

Karkat then lifts his hips and poises himself. As he slams down, John's breath rushes out when his member slips inside Karkat's opening.

Karkat is hot, soft, and tight, squeezing him into a hazy lust. John grabbed his hips and gently pushes him against the bed. The troll looked confused, but it was soon replaced by pure pleasure as John slamed himself against Karkat.

His claws dig into John's back as he picked up the pace.

"Fuck… FUCK John harder.. HNGH…" John takes the order and does just as said. He strokes Karkat's bulge in time of his thrusts. "I.. I love you Karkat.." John picked up his pace as he came close to the edge. All Karkat could do was mewl as he spilled his genetic material all over them. John shortly came inside after Karkat.

John slowly pulled out and lay beside him. A Hand grasped the troll's.

Karkat smiled and tried to keep his eyes open. "I love you too.. eg- John.." He gave one last smile, a true a smile before drifting off to sleep. John later fell asleep when Karkat's breathing evened out.

"Good night...Sweet dreams." A soft purring filled the room as the stars shown bright that night.

* * *

**Bonus chapter is up and ready to go! It is another story, but this time its a holiday one that has snow. If you care to know about do leave a comment! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonus Chapter: SnowStuck/TrollStuck**

**This might be a story, hm.. Most likely yes. Augh! The seasons are kind of off track but oh well. BUT THERE IS ANOTHER :P Its TrollStuck, where John is turned into a troll and Karkat has to teach him the ways of the troll, and how being a troll 'works'.**

**So do pick which one you would like to see posted! ****Snowstuck or TrollStuck.**

**Short summary of SnowStuck:**

**Karkat is forced to go on a ski trip with no escape when he and the others are snowed in.**

**Rated: M for mature- Sexual themes, and cursing**

* * *

"YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME SPILL MY NUTRITION SACK ALL OVER THIS FUCKING EXCUSE FOR A HIVE!" Karkat gaged and slammed down his grubtop. "Did I mention it's a gut wrenching story? SO FUCK THAT AND YOU!"

"Karkaaaaaaaaaat, tell me or I can make you." Vriska touched her temples, her eight pupils enlarging slightly.

Karkat slammed his grubtop her direction. "I HATE SPIDERS!" He grumbled and watched her rub her now throbbing head. He hated today, along with everything and everyone with it. His grubtop started to buzz, worsening his mood.

ectoBiologist started pestering carcinoGeneticist

Fucking great.

EB: Karkat!

EB: Karkat I know your there, stop ignoring the chat!

CG: WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK DO YOU WANT FUCKASS. HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED I AM BUSY WITH MEMOS OR FUCKING KEEPING THE CLOWN UNDER CONTROL? GOGDAMNIT.

EB: Sorry Karkat I will leave you alone now...

ectoBiologist ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist

Karkat grimaced at the last message, kind of stung for some reason. He pondered on the thought of him caring for a human, but denied it either way.

"Fucking…" Karkat sighed and opened a new chat.

carcinoGeneticist began pestering ectoBiologist

CG: EGBERT DAMNIT DON'T LEAVE WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU. ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME CLAW MY THINKPAN OUT DUE TO YOUR STUPIDITY? BECAUSE I MIGHT JUST DO THAT. I WOULNDT HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE LIKES OF YOU ANYMORE, WHICH SHOULD BE A GOOD THING SINCE YOU FUCKED SHIT UP FROM THE VERY START.

EB: Is this your way of apologizing, because it sucks Karkat.

CG: FUCK… WHY.

He slammed his head on the keyboard repeatedly until a beeping sounded off.

"Uh Karkat?"

The troll looked at his screen to find two new windows opened, it was a camchat.

"The fuck you do now?"

"You opened it! Stop blaming me for once."

Karkat cursed as he realized he must have pushed some buttons when he banged his head.

"Karkat is so stupid John, still surprised his leader privileges aren't revoked again!"

Damn it, why is she still here- damn he only knocked her out, she must have wakened up. Karkat turned and death glared Vriska with no avail. "ANYWAYS, before the mechanical fail of a social train wreck interrupted… what the fuck did you want before?"

"Uhm… Oh yeah! I have an idea on how we should spend the holidays this year!"

"Let me cut you off… is it another one of your fucking caroling again? Because didn't we learn last year that Gamzee and singing DON'T MIX. Is it not the point to make someone's ears bleed?"

John rubbed his head nervously.

"You got a point on that one… ahaha… but seriously, it's a ski trip this time!"

Karkat threw his hands in the air and stormed off. Vriska took the seat gladly.

"John~ Are you serious about this one? It sounds fun and all, but isn't grumpy pants going to ruin it?"

He pondered for a moment and gave his buck tooth grin.

"He won't, I think he would actually enjoy this. Promise!" He held out his pinky finger against the screen. Vriska held out her own and they shook on it. "One more question..."

"Yeah?"

"Who is all going, and can I make the arrangements?" Her wicked grin was plastered on her face. John had a slight feeling he shouldn't have done this, but he saw no harm.

"If you want to Vriska."

He shouldn't have done it, and he knew it.

* * *

**The second story isn't up for summary, but you should get the point, they tamper with the labs and poof, he is a troll. So do vote. THE MOST VOTES WINS :P. The update for the next story is in a week! So check back to my stories by then! But I will put up a alert on this to let you know.**


	7. Chapter 7

Story is up and running~ Check it out and thanks again!


End file.
